The One I Needed
by Lpc13
Summary: ONE SHOT! Rachel is having a terrible day. There is only one person who can cheer her up. But they aren't around to comfort her any more.


Rachel was having a terrible day. First, her alarm wouldn't go off and she woke up a half hour late when her assistant Cheryl called her. She threw on any clothes she could find and washed up not bothering to shower. She went into her kitchen and started up the coffee machine. To her dismay, there was no coffee left. She grabbed a plum and ran out the door. She got stuck in traffic and made it to the studio an hour late. When she got in everyone was staring at her. "Rachel, would you like to borrow my brush?" asked Cheryl. "Why would I..." Rachel started to ask but when she felt her hair she could tell it was a mess. She dashed into the bathroom and sure enough, her hair was not brushed. She hadn't bothered to put on makeup so her eyes looked red and puffy. They seemed even more red since she was crying all night. Rachel tried to tie up her hair but it was no use. She headed to the recording studio and as she walked she took out the plum. She took out a big bite and spit it out into the garbage can. She examined the plum and could tell it was rotten. She threw it out and heard Cheryl calling her. "Sorry I am Ronnie, I'm just having a bad day." Rachel said quietly and held back tears as she closed the door where the microphone was placed. "I haven't seen her so digruntled before." whispered Cheryl. "Except for..." Ronnie began and then her eyes widened and she whipped around to check the calander. "Oh..." they both said together. Ronnie looked at Rachel and saw a broken girl in front of her. The air of confidence that surronded Rachel was gone. "When ever you're ready Rachel." said Ronnie and Rachel started to sing but you could tell she wasn't up to it today. Halfway through the second song Rachel broke down and started sobbing. Cheryl rushed in and started to comfort her. After Rachel calmed down she announced she was going to get lunch. She walked down to the cafe and waited on line paitently. Then she ordered her usual: A vegi-burger, baby carrots and a spring water. Again Rachel waited. Four minutes later the cashier came back. "I'm sorry, we are out of vegi-burgers. And our shipment of your favorite spring water will be here in three hours. I am so sorry. Would you like a salad?" "Oh uhh sure. The uhh...umm..the salad is uhh good. Just umm... tomatoe and uhh...cucumber. And...uhh..dressing on the um..on the side." Rachel ordered. _Why can't you talk today, Rachel?_ she asked herself. Of course she knew why. It was only a year ago. She had gotten much closer to some of her friends and Shelby during that time. This time last year. Of course she could handle everything better this year. Just barely, but she was trying.

After she ate she drove down to her Broadway production of _ Cats_. _ Thank god it's just practice today._ Rachel thought as she walked into the building. She got her hair and makeup done and then headed to practice. Her voice was hoarse and she had to stop three times because she cried. The director knew she wasn't up to performing today so he cut practice short. Rachel got into her car and she started to drive. She was driving in autopilot. There was only one person who could cheer her up. But they were so far away. So Rachel drove. She had memorized the roads months ago. It started to rain very hard and when she finally got there, she cried. She cried because life wasn't fair. Because if it was, she wouldn't even be there right now. She would be home with her husband and her family. And she wouldn't be living in her apartment by herself. Her life wouldn't be a mess. She could still talk to the one person who she loved but they wouldn't answer her. Not for a while anyway. But since life wasn't fair she _was_ there, and she _was_ living alone. And she _couldn't _talk to her loved one and expect an answer. Rachel took out her purple umbrella and towel and walked up the dirt path. When she reached her destination she folded the towel and put it on the grass to sit down. She got soaked as soon as she sat down but she didn't care. "Hey honey," she began, "as you can tell my day isn't going to well." Rachel sighed,"I miss you. I went to our resturant last week. I got your favorite." Rachel smiled sadly. "I know you want me to be strong. I'm trying. I really am! I just can't. Not today. I called my mom and Kurt, but it isn't the same. I want to hear you voice. I need to see you again." Rachel was crying now. "I love you." Rachel stood and gingerly placed a kiss on the stone in front of her. Today was July 13th 2014. Rachel cried and traced the words on the stone on front of her.

**Finn Christopher Hudson**

**Beloved Son, Friend, Brother, and Fiancee**

**May 11 1994-July 13 2013**

"Good bye Finn" whispered Rachel as she walked away.


End file.
